12 Años
by AviFoxen
Summary: Este proyecto surge como un proyecto de literatura, claro, el original trae personajes verdaderos, pero en este es una adaptación para Zootopia. asií que ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué pasaría cuando te enamoras de alguien a pesar de ser diferentes? Hoy rompemos los esquemas y vente conmigo a averiguarlo.
1. El tonto zorro desastrozo

1.

 _Todavía recuerdo aquellos días en los que, siendo yo tan joven, podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Hoy, después de todo lo que he visto no puedo creer como llegué hasta aquí. A pesar de tantos prejuicios, yo, en mi posición puedo decir que no a todas las mentiras que los demás inventen. Miralo de esta forma :tu destino es ser feliz._

 _La felicidad la puedes tener, no en las cosas materiales, sino, compartiendo tu vida y tantos momentos hermoso con ese alguien tan especial._

 _He aquí mi historia, si aprendes algo, bien por ti. Lo que yo aprendí es que, lo que hoy odias, mañana lo amarás. Créeme…_

 _Así empieza :_

Desde nacimiento, yo ya tenía entendido que en cada especie, hay una pareja, una pareja ideal, por lógica tu te enamoras de alguien de tu misma especie, había escuchado casos en los que un animal se ha enamorado de otro, de distinta especie, por lo general, herbívoro – herbívoro o carnívoro – carnívoro.

Pero cuando las cosas se dan vuelta, la gente se escandaliza.

Estaba yo en secundaria, una de mis mayores prioridades era el estudio ¿verdad?

Cada día era igual, llegaba cada mañana, tomaba mis clases, presentaba mis proyectos, hacías las actividades impuestas, al final salía con mis amigos. Otras veces solía variar, algún problema, una mala nota, pero lo que yo más detestaba era cierto compañero de otra sección, un zorro cuyo nombre jamás podré olvidar : Gideon Gray. Era un idiota realmente, pero difícil de tratar, siempre fui lo más tolerante con él, hasta que un día, pues, como que me sacó de quicio y me enganché en una pelea con él.

Me expulsaron del instituto, igual que a Grey.

Logré entrar a una nueva escuela, aunque condicionada, esta vez prometí que no volverá a pasar.

En los primeros días me sentí tan sola, pues ya no tenía mis amistades de antes, mucho fué lo que me costó. Supongo que estoy divagando demasiado…

Fué como en Octubre cuando me lo encontré, si no me dí cuenta de su existencia es por que estaba muy deprimida como para fijarme en mi alrededor.

Me había reunido con mi grupo de amigas conejos, estaba en mi casillero sacando los libros para la siguiente clase de ciencias. Sonó mi celular, he recibido una notificación en Facebook por parte de un amigo, me detuve a leer la noticia, y justo antes cuando iba a comentar, di un par de pasos hacia atrás para cerrar el casillero…

*Paf! *

No atiene a decir otra cosa que - ¿Cual es tu problema?- alguien me había golpeado, del empujón se me cayó mi teléfono y libros. En el fondo estaba enfurecida, y me di la vuelta para confrontarle.

-Hey, calma. No sabía que los conejos son tan temperamentales –

El que me lo decía no era otro sino un zorro, fue justo en ese momento cuando me acordé de Gideon, para mí, todos son iguales. Este chico se agachó a recoger mis cosas, intenté levantarlas antes que él, pero iba a parecer muy grosera. Me las entregó con cierto aire de cínico, pero igual le acepté el gesto.

-Gracias –

-No hay de qué – me contesta amable.

-Vamos Nicky, se nos hace tarde – le dice un amigo suyo impaciente.

Él se va con las manos en los bolsillos con menuda serenidad, tanto que me incitó a detestarle más.

Al final de el día, estaba segura de algo, ya tenía un nuevo imbecil en mi vida cotidiana, algo así paso con en anterior, fingió humildad y termino siendo un gilipolla.

Casi he terminado un proyecto de Seminario acerca de las ramas de las ciencias sociales, llevé toda la semana pasada preparándome para el día de la exposición, me siento un poco más relajada por lo del otro día.

Cuando llegué a clase, me senté en la primera línea para pasar primero. Saqué los cuatro carteles y los extendí sobre mi mesa, junto con una cinta adhesiva, meticulosamente fui sacando pedacitos de adhesivo y los pegué en cada esquina de los carteles. Y pude jurar que vi a alguien familiar de reojo cuando intentaba pegar la esquina del último cartel, en la puerta del aula paso casualmente aquel zorro del otro día, yo sólo lo ignoré hundiendo mi vista en el informe de mi trabajo, fingiendo que lo analizaba severamente.

Bien pude darme cuenta de que el zorro pasaba una y otra vez, él creía que no me iba a dar cuenta.

-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- me dije.

Comenzó la clase, mi maestro vió mi entusiasmo y me dejó pasar primero. Pegué los carteles al pizarrón, me presenté y dí por iniciada mi exposición.

Mientras hablaba, no pude dejar de notar un par de orejas asomándose por el dintel de la puerta.

 _-¡Ush!_ – pensé cuando aproveché una rápida mirada al mapa conceptual del último cartel, pasando mis ojos por la puerta abierta, efectivamente aquí estaba el susodicho, arrimado de brazos cruzados, volví a ver a mi audiencia, cerré los ojos unas fracciones de segundos, través y continué, hasta que fui detenida justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar de la sociología, mi maestro me excusó.

-¿Y que acaso ustedes no tienen nada que hacer? ¿No tienen clase?-

Miré a la entrada, había varios alumnos fisgoneando, inmediatamente se retiraron, excepto el zorro.

-¿Nicholas, ya te vas? – continuó el maestro, el zorro volteó los ojos y se retiró. La verdad es que me sentí muy incómoda con ello, seguí con mi explicación, aunque no con la misma fuerza que con la que inicié.


	2. Emociones cruzadas

**Hola, les habla AviKatscratch, con nombre temporal ya que mi otra cuenta me la jodieron, AviFoxen será para un ratito. Bien, veo que a muchas personas les ha gustado mucho mi historia, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Trataré de actualizar varios capítulos, mi primer error fué publicar antes de tiempo, se no ven nada de mí, es porque estoy adelantado.**

 **Unos cuantos avisos, cuando escriba en _cursiva_ indica que la línea del personaje es dicha en pensamientos, segunda, como voy a ir intercalando entre Nicky y Judy, al principio de su testimonio pondré su nombre en Bold (vulgarmente conocida como _negrita._**

 **Por favor, haganme saber sobre errores ortográficos o gramaticales, mi calidad es una prioridad para mí. Gracias.**

 **Zootopia** **by Disney** ™ **2015.**

 **Escrito en LibreOffice Write , The Document Foundation.**

 **2.**

A lo largo de mi vida he experimentado muchas emociones y sentimientos, pero nunca algo como para quedarme mirando al más allá a través de mi ventana, se supone que debería estar haciendo mi tarea de matemáticas, pero en cambio estoy mirando una nube pasar por el cielo. Cuando vine a despertar ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, me sobresalte al ver el reloj, se está haciendo oscuro, agité mi cabeza y me froté mi rostro con ambas manos. Todavía tenía puesto mi uniforme del instituto.

Suspiré, miré mi cuaderno y solo había escrito la fecha de hoy: 12 de Octubre del 2004. Cogí mi lápiz de nuevo, estaba todo mordisqueado en la parte superior, cerré los ojos, y me puse a pensar…

-¿Judy?- oigo una voz desde el corredor.

-¿Sí, mamá. – respondo de inmediato poniéndome en pié.

-¿Podrías ir a la tienda a comprar una docena de huevos por favor?-

-Por supuesto – salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo, bajando las escaleras, hacia la cocina.

Voy caminando por el oscuro y húmedo sendero, el sereno empieza ya a caer, el viento hace danzar el monte, siento ése dulce olor a hierba fresca, es un precioso regalo para los que vivimos en el campo.

En medio del silencio de mi viaje hago sonar las monedas que llevo en la mano, tratando de emular el ritmo de una de las canciones de la banda de mi escuela. Sin embargo, me sentí asaltada por los pensamientos del molesto zorro,

- _Nick, Nicholas, Nicky, Nick, Nicholas, Nicky… Nick, Nicholas, Nicky –_ Sin darme cuenta, he compuesto una glamorosa melodía acompañado con el sonido de las monedas.

 _El tonto Nick, el tonto Nick, tan desastroso como un vagabundo,_

 _Tan apestoso como un nauseabundo… ¿zorrillo? –_

Me detuve y me río jovialmente

-¿Qué?- exclamé - ¡Ay Judy, tontita conejita! –

En serio, me estaba dejando llevar por la imagen de Nick, pero bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen : un zorro reemplaza a otro, pues cuando llegué a la solitaria tienda llamé a la señora Springsteen, adivina quién me atendió.

Mientras esperaba saqué mi móvil y me puse a revisar el Instagram, Arely publicó una serie de fotos con Alan, iba a darle al Like cuando una sorprendida voz me hizo voltear de inmediato.

-¿Judy?-

-Oh…¿Gideon? –

Efectivamente era Gray el que estaba detrás de la rejilla mirándome con evidente cara de culpa.

-Wow, este… ¿Qué vas a querer? –

Estaba tan absorta, creí que ya jamás volvería a ver a Gideon, pero aquí lo tengo, cara a cara, esta vez separados por una muy delgada membrana metálica, confía cuando te digo que me imaginé al chico encerrado en una jaula, aunque rápidamente deseché la idea, sé que una vez desee asesinarle, y cuando lo veo hoy, después de un año, me sentí horrible por tratarle así en mis pensamientos, él me ofrecía un servicio, tan humillado.

Le dije - ¿Puedes darme una docena de huevos, por favor? –

-Claro – respondió y desapareció detrás de los estantes. Al poco rato volvió con una bolsa con los doce huevos que le pedí.

-Aquí tienes – me dice tratando de sonreír.

-Gr… gracias – y se los recibí.

-Veo que ahora vas al INAM – dice mirando el monograma en mi bolsillo de la camisa, el escudo del Instituto Nacional Maestro Alberto Masferrer.

-Ah sí, pero no ha sido fácil – le dije intentando restarle importancia.

-Muy bien, aprovéchalo, vas a ser una muy buena persona en el futuro –

Con esas pocas palabras entendí lo que Gideon está viviendo, le agradecí una vez más y me marché. Ya me había alejado de el lugar cuando pude escuchar un sonoro suspiro cargado de dolor. Segunda lección :trata bien a las personas hoy, para que no tengas que llorarlo después.

Llegué a casa, más callada de que cuando salí. Dejé la bolsa delicadamente en la mesa y subí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me senté, tomé mi mordido lápiz e inmediatamente entré en trabajo.

 _-Gideon –_

(…)

A la mañana siguiente, llegué a la escuela un poco retrasada, ya son las seis y cincuenta y dos, a las siete se cierra la entrada, rápida me dirigí a mi aula antes de que alguien me quite mi puesto.

En todo el día estuve cerca de mis amigas, me da igual lo que pase a mi alrededor, aunque pronto se me reveló que, cierto zorro no paraba de husmear a donde quiera que iba.

Yo lo miraba de reojo, unas orejas puntiagudas en la esquina, una cola esponjosa al final del pasillo, sé que es Nick, en la escuela hay muchos zorros, pero él se hizo singular entre los demás.

Así fué todo el santo día, hasta que llegó la hora de física, me parece que estaré en privacidad, pues el campo de prácticas está alejado de el resto de la escuela, me apresure a vestir el uniforme de educación física, me siento libre cuando estoy en actividades al aire libre, me despeja la mente de tantas tonterías.

Hoy el día esta nublado y fresco, justo como a mi me gusta, en estas fechas es habitual un excelso clima como este. Comenzamos con ejercicios durante una hora, luego formamos equipos para iniciar la práctica de fútbol.

No sé si decir que soy buena jugando, no me gusta presumir, digo, hago lo que puedo, y la verdad, puedo mucho.

Por un buen momento me he olvidado de aquel que te comenté, esto me dio vigor para patear la pelota tan fuerte que anoté un punto a medio campo, mis demás compañeras me celebraron cómo si fuera una gran hazaña, hasta yo me sorprendí, pero una vez más me convenzo de que atraigo mucho la atención.

Como un vigilante, allá estaba una figura que se hizo muy conocida, Nick está sentado en una banca, observando sujetandose la quijada, se me hizo extraño.

Actúe como la desentendida, y continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, un poco incómoda, porque jamás me había sentido observada por un chico, y uno tan molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que querrá? – me pregunté

Sonó la campana, todas nos fuimos a los vestidores, ahora si me sentía muy bien, lejos de la vista de metiches.

 **Nick:**

 _Aquí es cuando me digo a mi mismo "Nick, otra vez estas haciendo locuras, "y no es por exagerar, casi siempre ando metido en cosas que otros considerarían extraño o incluso mórbido, y a mi solo me resbala tanta idiotez que la gente diga, nadie está en mejor posición para criticarme, ni siquiera para corregirme._

 _Bien, la cosa va asi:._

Yo, acepto que no soy como los otros, en parte por que no deseo ser uno más del fome montón, siempre me ha atraído la idea de ser diferente, sobresaliente entre la prole, no es por considerarme "especial", no, nada de eso, de hecho, esas son patrañas, yo creo que puedes ser más en la vida que sólo un simple ciudadano, puede ser alguien digno de admirar.

Es por eso que no siempre voy a estar de acuerdo contigo.

Una mañana una simple decisión cambió para siempre mi destino, así lo creo, estábamos por entrar a la clase de literatura, pero uno de mis amigos decidió ir por otro pasillo con motivo de tardarnos a propósito, literatura es tan aburrida como todo lo demás. Así que tomamos el camino más largo, aunque yo no estaba dispuesto a caminar de más, pero en fin, yo no iba viendo mi camino, me distraje con la belleza de una chica, desde hace tiempo deseo caerle, no estoy seguro, es una lobita muy linda, se llama Latika.

Justo en ese pasillo ella venía caminado con su típica gracia, seguro que iba para sociales. Entonces, venía ella, veía yo, y pude senitr un golpe, pero no del que yo estaba deseando… recibí un golpe de verdad, con alguien que se me ha metido en mi camino, tanta fué la desgracia que olvidé a Latika, accidentalmente he chocado con una coneja. ¡Mujer tenía que ser! Estaba distraída con el teléfono, qué iba a andar fijándose en el camino, con el mejor rostro que tengo le recogí sus cosas y se las devolví, ella fué un poco hostil conmigo, oye, pero tampoco me podía permitir que Latika pensará mal de mí,le demostré que yo soy todo un caballero.

Nunca, esto jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, nunca he e olvidar sus ojos, los de la coneja, la forma en que me miró, fué, algo difícil de explicar, una mezcla de ternura y odio, me gustó, nunca había estado cerca de uno de ellos, hay varios animales que se alejan de mí.

Claro, no pretendía caerle bien a Judy, pero mi corazón se derritió desde ése momento, quise estar cerca de ella, verla era un gozo para mí.

Al día siguiente, iba tarde como de costumbre a Matemáticas, y de pura casualidad pasé por el aula de ella, estaba exponiendo Dios sabe qué, pero me pareció interesante, me quedé largo rato observandola, hasta que el profe me pidió que me largara, junto con otros tíos metidos.

A partir de los días siguientes me di a la tarea de conocer más sobre Judy.

Una vez reaccione, y me pregunté si esto era normal, ¿Y a quién le importa? He hecho cosas aún más raras, una más no hará la diferencia.

Otra cosa, fui muy acosador con ella, a tal punto de faltar a una clase solo para ir a verla en práctica de fútbol, ¿Valió la pena? Sí, cada minuto lo valió.

Cuando llegué a casa, abrí de golpe la puerta de mi cuarto, tiré la mochila y me eché en la cama, me quedé mirando el techo largo rato.

-¿Qué me está pasando? – me dije a mi mismo. Me puse la mano en el pecho para darme cuenta que mi corazón latía muy fuerte, de un modo anormal, cada palpitación tenía un largo _delay,_ me toqué la frente y la senti un poco caliente, pude jurar que estaba alucinante, jamás me he sentido de esta forma.

Esa tierna conejita me movió todo mi ser, me atrevo a declarar que ni siquiera Latika pudo lograr algo similar conmigo.

Luego me sentí muy desesperado, todos estos pensamientos me están revolviendo el estómago, necesitaba liberar este estrés, me incorpore y levanté mi maltrecha mochila, de la bolsa mediana abrí el ziper tan silenciosamente que me demoré un buen rato sólo lo suficiente para poder meteri mano, de un diminuto espacio, en donde se supone que se guardan lápices, extraje un rollo de papel, muy delgado, con lo que tú ya sabes, fumar se ha vuelto habitual en mi diario, pero espera, no soy tan estúpido en joder mi salud hoy, ya me han ofrecido marihuana y no he aceptado, me fumo de los baratos un amigo mío, Finnik, me los puede conseguir a buen precio con la condición de que yo también le compre cosas, es un convenio nuestro.

Me guardé el cigarro en la bolsa, puse la mochila en la mesa, bajé a la cocina a buscar fósforos, luego inventé una excusa para salir.

Habitualmente voy a un sitio solitario, no sólo para fumar, también para pensar en las cosas, es un pequeño puente de arco, ubicado en el parque, debajo de el pasa un riachuelo, me da placer escuchar el rumor del agua.

Encendí un fósforo y prendí el tabaco, no soy experto en eso, por lo menos sé cómo se sujeta un cigarro.

 **Judy.**

Ya se acercan las vacaciones, me gustaría pasarla con mis antiguas amigas, he hablado con dos de ellas por correo, pero no es lo mismo que hablar en persona, además no todos les atrae las redes sociales, es muy nuevo. De verdad, las extraño mucho.

Con esto no estoy despreciando a mis actuales compañeros, son muy buenos conmigo, pero no los conozco lo suficiente para declarar "mis amigos ", por ahora sólo son compañeros. Y nada más.

Otra cosa que no me deja en paz es el proyecto de logros al final del año, tenemos este y el otro mes para realizar algo muy bueno, van a llegar maestros y catedráticos de otros institutos y universidades, yo tengo planeado realizar una venta de bufandas tejidas por nosotros mismos, es solo una idea experimental, alguien más propondrá ideas mejores.

Normalmente soy muy ordenada, toda mi vida la tengo organizada mejor que la base de datos de la ciudad, sé dónde tengo cada cosa y sé que, cuando, cómo y a quién las presto, increíblemente hoy se me salió una cosa que me moriría si la pierdo una vez más…

Siempre que tengo tiempo libre ayudo con la cosecha, y recibo una remuneración por mi trabajo vendiendo las zanahorias de la temporada en el puesto que papá posee en el mercado del pueblo.

Ayer me pagaron, he ahorrado 75 dólares en la semana, es poco, por que cuando está buena la cosa, obtengo más de cien. No tienes idea de cuantos animales aprecian nuestra calidad.

De modo que guardo mi paga en una cartera, tan pequeña que cabe en una mano, con este dinero voy a poner en marcha el proyecto junto con los demás aportes del resto de la sección. En la mañana, guardé la cartera en mi mochila en medio de dos cuadernos.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, no intenté ocultarme del zorro, le resté valor, si quiere andar detrás de mi, está bien, media vez no me moleste como el viejo Gideon. Le digo viejo por que cuando lo volví a ver ya no era el niño inmaduro y bobo que del año pasado, ahora lucia muy bien.

Llegué a mi casillero, abrí mi mochila y metí unos libros y cuadernos que luego voy a usar. Me dirigí a clases de Literatura, hasta ahora, nada de señales de aquel.

Es raro, todavía no logro entender qué pasa con él, por un instante me hice a la idea de que yo le gustaba, pero imposible. Nadie se enamora de alguien diferente a su clase, va contra muchas reglas como aquellos que le gusta _los del mismo género,_ no soy homofóbica, pero no me parece bien su forma de ser, ah, creo que me estoy saliendo muchísimo del tema.

El punto es que, llegué al aula y lo primero que hice fue reunir a los compañeros de mi grupo para habla acerca de nuestro proyecto, muchos dieron a conocer sus comentarios, yo guardé mi propuesta para después, como guardando lo mejor.

Muchos dijeron _venta de pasteles, algo de venta de libros p similares_ Incluso hubo una que propuso vincularse al hospital para donaciones de sangre.

Finalmente les expliqué mi idea, y la mayoría concordó en que estaba bien, por ser más fácil y sencillo.

Entonces, hicimos un presupuesto inicial para esto, en total más o menos saldría poco más de veinte dólares, de por casualidad añadimos otros diez en caso de que nuestra venta sea muy buena y necesitemos más material para seguir fabricando bufandas.

Al final de la clase, me acompañaron dos amigas al casillero, y por una fracción de segundo vi cierta cola esconderse por la esquina.

 _-¡Nick! –_

Rodé los ojos, ya aburrida, tenía que hablar con él, ya van varias semanas que él actúa como un niño, siempre escondido, hoy lo iba a confrontar cara a cara.

Abrí mi casillero, decidí mejor guardar el dinero aquí, pues no quería perderlo. Y al parecer, este evento ya se me adelantó.

-Oh – Oh -.

Busqué y rebusqué en la mochila, pero ya no estaba más ahí. Sentí como si el mundo se me iba de los pies.

(…)

Casi es mediodía, hasta este momento ya perdí las esperanzas, fui a la dirección a reportar mi pérdida, dudo mucho que alguien la devuelva.

Me duele la cabeza por el estrés que me produjo mi falta de atención en mis detalles, me senté en una banca, ahí estuve, cerré los ojos, me puse a pensar en lo que diría mi madre.

¿Cómo pude perderla? Ni siquiera la saqué ni la mostré a nadie, pero como si me cayera un baldazo de agua fría, me cayó en cuenta.

-¡NICK! – dando un puñetazo a mi rodilla – maldito zorro, me ha robado ¡Con razón me andaba siguiendo todo este tiempo! – me puse en pié de un brinco, me troné los nudillos.

-Hoy me vas a conocer, hijo de la gran pu… -

*Paf*

De nuevo, choqué con alguien. Afortunadamente, con el animal que deseaba ver.

-¡Fuiste tú! – le grite señalandolo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que le grité una serie de groserías y amenazas que juré jamás decir, pero como hoy es el momento.

Él me miró extrañado, solo mirándome con cara de confusión le exigi que me la devolviera.

-Está bien – me respondió. Como un segundo golpe de suerte, apareció el sub director, ahora quedaría en evidencia la clase de persona que es Nick.

-Ah, señorita Hopps, me alegro de verla, precisamente la andaba buscando para informarle de que Nicholas encontró su cartera.

 _(…) ¡WHAT?!_

Nick puso cara de serio, y de u bolsa saco mi pertenencia.

-Así es, la encontré tirada frente a tu casillero. –

Me extendió su mano entregando mi cartera, yo me quedé helada, de no ser por tener pelaje, se me hubiera notado mi cara tan roja que hasta me ardía. Me puse una mano en la mejía, y le recibí la carterita. La verdad es que no sólo yo estaba avergonzada, Nick también lucía nervioso.

-Gracias – le agradecí apenada.

-Bien, chicos, ahora vamos a clases – el director le dió unas palmadas en la espalda a Nick, y se fué, el zorro miró hacia otro lado.

Ahora estábamos los dos, en una escena ta inconveniente, yo una vez más le agradecí y recogí mis cosas.

-De nada-me dice torciendo la boca y se dio media vuelta. No tuve valor para preguntarte lo que le iba a preguntar. Creo que lo dejaré para otro día. Espero que me perdone…


	3. El árbol de la sombra

Hola de nuevo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia. Lamento mucho si tardo demasiado en subir los capítulos, estoy ocupado con vainas de la escuela. Debo aclarar que, aunque tenga clasificación K no quiere decir que sea para todo público, es una clasificación beta que le doy a la historia, cuando vaya avanzando puede que aparezcan escenas románticas que no podrían ser consentidas por menores de lo que sugiere la clasificación, tampoco digo que esto será una abyecta muestra de erotismo literario, no, tampoco. Puede que me quede sin maquinaria par escribir, estoy cambiando de Windows a Linux (Ubuntu específicamente) por que no estoy dispuesto a pagar por la licencia. Espero que les guste.

Zootopia © by Disney ™

LibreOffice Write developed by The Document Foundation.

3.

 **Judy.**

Todavía me siento muy mal por la forma en que traté a Nick, supongo que se me cayó la cartera cuando metía los cuadernos al casillero. Me parece que lo juzgué mal.

Por otra parte, estaré agradecida por el gesto, otro hubiera sido se lo quedaría.

Ya comencé a tejer las bufandas, llevo siete terminadas, espero que las demás hayan adelantado si trabajo, no es fácil. Todo sea por demostrar nuestro enprendurismo, esto nos va a servir en un futuro, no digo que ser agricultora no es lo mío, está en mi ser, no puedo negarlo, pero no hay nada de malo en querer buscar otros rumbos, no deseo quedarme estancada en lo mismo.

Alguna vez expresé mi deseo de entrar a la Academia de Policía de Zootopia, me parece la idea de ser notable dentro de la monotonía, descatar y que el mundo vea que puedo conseguir mis sueños.

Todo esto me lo figuro como una ambición, confío en mi de que lo conseguiré.

Aparte, últimamente me he estado interesando en Nick, quisiera darle una oportunidad para hablar conmigo, en serio, me fascina saber su por qué.

Así me lo propuse, guardé mis cosas y me dirigí a buscarle. Espero que no se me escape ahora que yo lo quiero buscar.

(…)

Justo como pensé, lo encontraría en un lugar tranquilo donde a nadie se le ocurriría molestar, verás, el instituto se divide en tres, cada una para cada especialidad: el primer edificio (que por cierto, es el más chulo de todos, ya sabrás de qué hablo) están los de Contaduría, siguiente, está las secciones de Estudios Generales, y al final van los de Mecánica Industrial Automotríz, los cuales están compuesto sólo por largas líneas de salones.

Junto al taller, hay un predio que obviamente, tiene acceso restringido, esta bloqueado por una maya metálica, privando la entrada ilegal de personas ajenas a la institución.

Debajo de un árbol frondoso estaba el zorro, recostado en la hierba, sobre las hojas muertas, me acerqué pensando en qué decirle. En realidad vacilé mucho, no podía llegarle así por así, de modo que resolví dejarlo para más adelante.

-¿Adonde vas? –

Me quedé paralizada cuando escuché su voz diciendo tales palabras con tal dureza. Me di la vuelta lentamente, Nick abrió los ojos y me observó desde su ubicación.

¿A qué has venido? –

-Disculpa la molestia, Nick, yo sólo… -

-¡Calla! – Me ordenó, dí un paso hacia atrás. Se puso en pié con una hábil maniobra, colocando las manos en el suelo e impulsandose con las piernas.

En mi mente posteaba las excusas que le daría para justificar mi aparición, mas no pudiendo concebir la mejor, elijo por enfrentarlo.

Sé acercó y me habló desde el otro lado de la cerca.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí? – me interrogó.

-Te ví desde allá. - le explique señalando, pues para llegar a esa área tienes que bajar por un muro, de modo que aquí queda en depresión comparado con el resto de el instituto.

Él me sonrió de una forma comprensible.

-Ven aquí – me invita a saltar la cerca. Yo dudé, pero al verle a la expectativa, supuse que lo dijo en serio, y como pude trepé la maya, y cuando estuve en su lado, se volvió a donde estaba antes, se sentó en su lugar original de reposo. Yo también me senté junto a él, sé que está bien, por la forma en que miró.

-Me gusta estar solo a veces – me explicó – estar alejado de los demás… es como una forma de no asfixiarme – yo asentí.

-Qué bien – tome la palabra - ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – le inquirí, y me respondió con el mismo gesto, ese de torcer la boca de forma inconforme, él sabe lo que le diré. - ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? Nunca había conocido a alguien que se fijará así… -

-¡Yo…! – me interrumpe de manera grosera – Ah, ah, yo… yo creo que… - suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, supe que no me quería contestar. De modo que le ayudé.

-¿Te gusto? –

Nick se quedó petrificado, con los ojos muy abiertos, balbuceó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué razón lo dices, coneja? –

-Ja, es la única suposición que me has dejado –

Acabo de toparlo, no me contesta, pero en fin, me pongo de pié y pretendo en marcharme. No he caminado ni diez pasos cuando…

-¡SÍ! –

Me paro en seco, bajé la vista tratando de analizar lo que acabo de oír. Me di la vuelta, el zorro tenía la mirada baja y oscura.

-¿Qué? – le digo casi en susurro.

Nick levanta la vista, con unos ojos serios – Sí – se para y camina a la cerca.

¡Espera, no te vayas ¿No estas jugando? – le pregunto, pues yo le sugerí en un principio si yo le gustaba, pero como una broma, quería saber si no me estaba siguiendo la corriente. Comenzaba a escalar cuando lo tomé de la cola.

-¡Dije que esperes! – lo jalé -¿No estás mintiendo, de verdad sientes algo por mí? – Nick se soltó.

-¿Acaso luzco como alguien que le gusta jugar con los demás? Con cosas tan delicadas como estas yo… - suspiró por segunda vez – No, no estoy mintiendo. Y… y… y como quisiste que te dijera la verdad, ahí la tienes, ahora si no te importa, me temo que ya se me hace tarde- vuelve a treparse a la maya, yo aún lo tengo prensado de su cola, cuando sintió la resistencia que yo ofrecía, se volvió.

-¿Qué? Te dije la verdad, Ahora ya no me jodas odiame como se debe-

-¿Odiarte yo? No puedo, porque tu también me.. ¡Ay! –

 _¡Estúpida! ¡Judy, eres una estúpida! –_

Le liberé su cola y me tapé mi boca con ambas manos, cerré mis ojos tan fuerte, como si hubiera dicho alguna falacia.

-¿Perdón? –

-¡NADA, ADIÓS! – le grité y salí corriendo, trepé la maya en dos pasos y me fuí en guinda

Llegué a casa sólo a encerrarme, estaba que me moría de la vergüenza, no entendí por qué le dije eso, o casi le digo, pero sé que le dije lo suficiente.

-¡Aaaah! – me jalé mis orejas con muchas fuerzas. - ¿Cual es tu problema, qué está mal contigo, Judy? ¡Estás loca! ¿Qué es esto? Yo le gusto a un zorro. No lo puedo creer. No lo puedo creer, pero por qué, cómo… - me atormenté con todas estas inquietudes – Esto está muy mal –

¿Judy, estás bien.?-del otro lado de la puerta me hablaba mi hermana, Alexa, mi sexta antecesora.

-Sí, muy bien-guardé silencio.

-Okey – y se fué.

(…)

 **Nick.**

No entiendo por qué cuando hago una buena obra, siempre se me devuelve todo en la peor forma.

Y todo por obsecionarme con esa conejita.

Pensé en intentar iniciar una amistad, me cansé de estar escondiendome, no me ha servido de gran ayuda, salvo para parecer un acosador. La he estado espiando tanto que ya me aprendí su horario de clases, sé dónde está a cada momento del día. Me dirigía a saludarle, no sé cómo pero tenía que intentarlo por lo menos. Cuando llegué al pasillo donde estaba su casillero no estaba ahí, vino como a los diez minutos, parecía un poco apurada, así que la dejé hasta recreo.

No dejé escapar cada momento para mirarla, gracias a ello vi como se le caía algo de su mochila, ella se fué y no se dió cuenta.

Me acerqué, acaba de perder una bolsa bordada, dentro tenía una cierta cantidad de dinero. Me puse muy feliz, esta era la oportunidad para y demostrarle que soy un buen chico.

Llegó el receso, la busqué como mejor sabía hacerlo, pero hoy no la pude encontrar. Ni en las clases siguientes encontré señal de ella.

Ya me empezaba a preocupar, es claro que este dinero es muy significativo.

(…)

La encontré en una banca, estaba sentada con evidente angustia, me aproximé y cuando puso sus ojos en mi, me gritó y acusó de ser ladrón, me dijo tantos prejuicios que me recordó al típico acusador estereotipado, aquel que finje ser una delicada rosa, cuando la verdad tiene muchas espinas para clavar.

Me molesté tanto que pensé en tirarle su cartera en el rostro, sólo porque venía el director (y ya había reportado la cartera como perdida, yo mismo fuí a la dirección, y me dijeron que ya había venido a preguntar a por la cartera) afirmé que yo le conocía, y que podría entregarsela.

Lo demás no me da ganas de contarlo.

Lo que importa es lo que pasa luego…

Cada vez me interesaba en ella, ¿Qué le gustaba, que no, a dónde le gusta ir, qué le gusta hacer? ¿Tendrá novio? Ja, no creo.

Es menester aclarar que (y esto es la verdad) que cuando a ti te gusta algo, te interesas mucho en ello, tanto que ignoras todo lo demás, crees que lo que haces es lo correcto, hasta que alguien en el mejor de los casos, ubicado en mejor posición que tú, te hace ver que lo que tanto admiras, no está para nada bien, y tú, por lógica dirás que no, que no hay nada de malo y lo que dice son puros prejuicios.

¿Tengo razón?

Esto por supuesto no me lo formulé en el principio, tampoco esperaba las _tachadas._ Es normal enamorarse de una chica, pero hay muchos que no están de acuerdo con la práctica _cruce de especies,_ tal vez si con las razas, pero de tu misma clase.

Hasta donde tengo entendido, para el amor no hay límites, todo el mundo merece ser feliz, si te sientes bien con esa persona, bien por ti, pero no te dejes atribular por las estupideces que los demás dirán.

Tienes todo el derecho de elegir a tu pareja, nadie te puede criticar…

Esto fué lo que yo leí en una interesante publicación que salió en un periódico, me llamó tanto la atención, que lo leí varias veces.

Pasé reflexionado acerca de esto largo rato, una tarde me fui al lugar que frecuento en la escuela, una zona donde no está permitido pasar, hay un árbol, cuya sombra es ideal para descansar. Ahí me estoy, la fresca hierba y hojas me esperan, cuando me recuesto, es como estar en el cielo.

Y como si el destino estaba de buenas conmigo, ella se me apareció, pude escuchar sus pasos, estaba nerviosa en la forma de su respiración, se iba a ir, yo la detuve, como símbolo de haberla perdonado le ofrecí un pedazo de la sombra de este árbol. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que hablamos de vainas.

Todo iba buen, y estaba a punto de insinuarle mi amor, pero me asaltó con una pregunta demasiado acelerada.

-¿Te gusto? –

Me quedé sin hablar, era algo que no le lo esperaba, una parte de mí me empujaba a decir "Sí ", pero otra me jaloneaba y detenía. Estaba perdiendo mi oportunidad, ella se iba, y sin saber, le grité - ¡Si! –

El impacto que generé en ella fué muy fuerte, se dió media vuelta y me miró, de una forma que jamás olvidaré, miré al suelo, deseando no haber dicho eso.

Y la realidad es que, me siento orgulloso de haberle confesado, pues…

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ahora oidame – dije creyendo que la coneja pensaba de mí como un monstruo.

-No te odio, por que tú también me… - se tapó la boca y salió corriendo, y vaya, no hay que ser listo para saber lo que me quiso decir.

-Yo… le gusto… ¿yo le gusto? – me dejé caer en la hierba sin todavía poder creer en sus palabras, me froté el cuello, sentí algo sumamente extraño recorrer mi interior, como una especie de corriente eléctrica, y no paraba de repetir – Yo le gusto-. Recostandome, miré las curiosas figuras luminosas que se forma por la luz pasando por las hojas de aquel árbol, , me sentí conmovido, feliz… no tengo palabras para describir semejante ola de emociones.

- _¿Es esto natural? –_

No me interesa.

(…)

Ya pasó más de un mes desde la última vez que hablé con Judy, siempre la veo, pero ella me evita, y lo entiendo, parece que nos hemos precipitado, mejor le doy su espacio para que reflexione, hasta que ella me hable de nuevo, sabré que ya está lista. Mientras, debo admitir que muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida, de pronto ya no siento la necesidad de fumar (no como antes) pero al menos es un avance. Lo que me decepciona es el hecho de que le gusto a una mujer y ni sisiquiera sabe mi nombre, yo sé cuál es el suyo, Judy Hopps, lo vi en el listado de alumnos cuando voy a clases de Seminario, es su aula. He tratado de mantener esto es secreto, pero no puedo, mi propia curiosidad me incita a aprender más sobre lo que estoy a punto de enfrentar, además de publicaciones en los diarios (que no es muy útil) he buscado en la biblioteca libros sobre esto, la _mezcla de especies_ no es un tema abierto, existen demasiados _tabús_ acerca del tema.

Yo no le veo nada de malo, si es amor entonces ¿Por qué prohibirlo? Pienso que cada uno está en su derecho de hacer su vida como desee.

Normalmente le cuento todo a mi madre, desde que tengo memoria depositaba mi confianza en ella, pero hoy me estoy volviendo muy reservado, no quisiera saber lo que me dirá cuando le diga que estoy enamorado de una coneja, y ella tiene amor recíproco. Esto me lo quedaré para mi, o hasta que sea realmente necesario. Lo que pase primera.

Ya vamos a último trimestre, y Judy ni palabra suya. Me empieza a desesperar, de pronto me veo en un tremendo horror de perderla y me impulso a romper el silencio, no me importa si soy impetuoso, quiero saber si ella me quiere.

Así, en receso fui a buscarle. Ahora ya lo tenía muy claro todo, tengo en mente lo que le diré. No espero un no por respuesta, pero tampoco un sí, en caso de que haya reaccionado.

La encontré subiendo las gradas.

-¡Zanahorias! – le exclamé, me miró con ojos inexpresivos. Quiero hablar contigo – -

-Hablamos luego- me responde cuando tomé aire para pronunciar mi aquejamiento, lo dijo con semejante dureza como la mía, tan así que me quede sorprendido, sólo asenti en silencio como cachorro regañado. Ella siguió con su camino, dejándome con mucho suspenso.

(…)

No ví la hora para salir ya y enfrentar al rechazo de Judy, quería hacerlo, quería llegar al final y saber que si es posible aquello que tanto detestan los demás, quiero saber si es realmente posible amar aunque seamos diferentes. Hice mi trabajo asignado y lo entregué mucho antes que los demás para estar listo a salir primero.

Cuando sonó la campana, tome mi mochila y salí casi en estampida, empujando y golpeando a quien se cruzará en mi camino.

Fué entonces cuando la encontré, al final de un pasillo solitario, ella miraba por la ventana, me afiancé mi bolsón e hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mira- le dije – no me importa si me dices que sólo fué un mal chiste o algo así, solo quiero librarme de esta inconformidad y saber si… - mas no pude terminar mi frase, ella se me lanzó encima y al darme cuenta, ya la tenía, besándome, no supe qué hacer, estaba congelado, no sabía ni siquiera en pensar. Mis manos se pusieron tan heladas que por poco las pierdo por hipotermia, mis patas temblaban de forma alarmante, ya sentia que me se me venía encima, y mi rostro se me puso caliente, creo que a eso llaman "rubor ". Con la poca cordura que me quedaba dirigí mis ojos a la ventana solo para ver a aquel árbol frondoso que tanto me encanta. Cerré mis ojos cuando me faltó el aire, por suerte, Judy me soltó antes que me desmayara, me sonrió levemente y se fué, hasta ese segundo, todavía estaba en trance.

Desperté cuando ya todos se fueron, quedándome yo solito. Sentí la sensación de corriente en mi cuerpo, seguido de algo parecido a estar drogado.

-Wow, eso… eso… - me froté la mejía – fué asombroso – levanté el bolsón, hasta eso se me cayó por el impacto del repentino beso de Judy.


	4. Llorando por amor

**Hola amigas, hola amigos. Espero que la hayan pasado bien. No crean que estoy matado, digo morido, eh, muerto. He tenido mucho que hacer igual que cualquier otro usuario de aquí. Bien, aquí concluye el primer año de estos dos majes, ahora le toca a Nicky pensar cómo le va a hacer para ver a Judy.**

 **Disfruten con regulación. Cualquier error hágame saber, mi calidad de trabajo es prioridad.**

 **Zootopia** © by Disney ™.

Write by LibreOffice.

4.

 **Nick.**

Me siento, de una manera muy difícil de entender. Siento la boca seca, en mi estómago tengo la sensación de plenitud y cosquilleo a la vez. Mi corazón se detiene para bombear sangre a alta presión, creo que voy a fallecer por la expectativa.

En mi cabeza me daba vuelta miles de pensamientos y emociones, apenas tenía conciencia para comprender. Cada vez que recuerdo aquel beso, me viene la inevitable excitación.

Todo esto me tenía mareado, una corriente eléctrica pasaba a lo largo de de mi esófago. Por otro lado me sería más aliviado debido a que, ya no era secreto lo que Judy siente por mi, ya no tengo que preocuparme por ello.

Aún tenía una parte que me decía que este amor no era normal, y mi otra mitad me decía que no me angustiara. No me tengo que avergonzar, amor es amor y yo lo encontré y sé que es el indicado.

Ya me lo veo venir : la sociedad rechaza a una pareja conformada por una coneja y un zorro, no me importa lo que digan los demás. Es más, creo que todo el mundo está celoso y envidioso porque no saben la clase de felicidad que uno siente, y que jamás sentirán por su ignorancia y prejuicios, por que si algún día abren los ojos y se dan cuenta de la verdad, ya no estarán ahí hablando mal de mí, y terminarán por aceptarnos tal y como somos.

Luego me detengo a valorar una cuestión muy importante que no he divisado previamente : el año está finalizando, yo no veré a Judy durante dos meses y medio, y de algo útil que he podido aprender de una relación (y lo único bueno) es que la distancia puede crear el olvido, ese maldito olvido, ya me ha pasado en la antigüedad, y no quiero que me pase una vez más.

Ahora me vuelve la necesidad de de fumar, necesito desestrezarme. Voy a mi casillero, extraigo una caja de marcadores, una buena fachada para ocultarlos, saco uno y le quito la tapa del extremo superior, y no hay nada, repito la operación con el resto y nada. Los vuelvo a meter en la caja…

Voy a una sección de Segundo General, echo un vistazo al interior, afortunadamente no está la maestra de ellos. Con la vista busco a alguien en especial.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - me pregunta un tigre queriendose hacer el rudo conmigo, pero ya sé que son afeminados.

-¿Vino hoy Finnik? –

-¡Finnik! – gritó, de entre toda la prole apareció mi querido amigo, un Feneck, lo que más sobresaliente de su persona eran sus prominentes orejas, algo que siempre me causó gracia, en especial cuando estoy con él en un sitio concurrido y se me pierde, lo primero que he de buscar son sus orejas como referencia, siempre funciona, aunque él odie que las tomen como objetivo de chistes. Parece pequeño pero es un pleitista de primera.

-¿Qué ondas? – me dijo con su gruesa voz, segunda cosa que le hago chiste, y la tercera es su estatura, apenas me llega a la cintura.

-Hermano, necesito que me des más… - y me puse el dedo índice y medio en la boca

-¿Tan rápido te los has acabado? – me dijo de forma sorprendida.

-No juegues, esta vez me han durado dos meses, anda, yo se que tienes más –

-Pues dejame decirte que hoy nadie quiere esta porquería china, lo de hoy es… - me hizo una seña para que me acerque, así que me agaché hasta su diminuta altura, me agarró mi oreja con fuerza y me susurró – Cannabis. Estoy empezando un negocio de cannabis y tengo el buen presentimiento de que conseguiré más ganancias –

Le golpee su mano para que me liberara mi oreja y lo miré con desaprobación.

-¿Cannabis? ¿Te parece esto un juego? –

-¡Escúchame, yo no me quiero quedar de chamito vendiendo basura china, que aquí no esté legislada no significa que siempre será una moda _underground_ pues los tiempos cambian, cada vez vienen mejores ofertas de empleo, actualízate o muere de hambre! – me incorporé y añadió – te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo –

-Sabes, es la primera vez que estoy en desacuerdo contigo – A continuación Finnik me miró confundido y se cruzó de brazos .

-¿Qué te sucede, Piberius? Has estado sumamente raro en estos días ¿Has enfermado o qué? –

Yo me puse la manos tras la espalda, si Finnik no me conociera tan bien, no hubiera adivinado lo que doy a conocer con esta acción.

-Traes algo entre manos, literalmente, pero no te preocupes, yo lo voy a descubrir, toma- y me entregó unos cuantos cigarrillos con disimulo.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco, adiós – y me retiré antes que me siguiera investigando.

Judy me ha estado evitando de nuevo, pero está bien, entiendo que quiera su espacio para asimilar este revoltijo de emociones, ella también tiene su forma de desahogarse, borda bufandas.

Para mí es complicado, pero allá cada quien con sus gustos. No pude evitar acercarme, ella estaba en una banca, yo detrás de un árbol mirándola, como un depredador acechando a su presa.

Se me iba pasando el rato, en serio, quiero hablar con ella, pero ¿Y si ella no?

Suspiro, y sólo veo que Judy levanta sus largas orejas como si fuesen antenas. Voltea a ver justo donde me encuentro.

-¿Qué haces? –

-Lo siento, Judy, no creas que estoy espiando o algo por el estilo – salí de mi escondite. – qué cosa tan fascinante la que tu haces –

-¿Esto? – responde dejando su obra a un lado – es para lo de del proyecto de fin de trimestre, nada más –

-Ah, pues están lindas-le digo.

-Gracias – y me sonríe.

Luego, nos quedamos en silencio, no se me ocurre algo bueno por decir.

Abrí la boca para iniciar una crítica social, pero ella también se preparó para hablar.

-Tu primero-me deja espacio para que yo diga lo que iba a decir.

-No, dale tu, lo siento –

-Okey, bien… eh, disculpa por lo del otro día, yo supongo que me dejé llevar y no sé –

-Entiendo – mire su pena y me pareció se lo más adorable – Esta bien, yo… sólo… está bien - quise demostrar que no me molestó, insinuando que me gustó mucho.

-Ah, bueno, pues creo que no hay prob…-

Aquí es cuando mi instinto salvaje me domina, no pude escuchar sus palabras, tengo la mente nublada, las manos se me hacen heladas… y… y…

-¡AAAAH! – el grito ahogado de Judy fué lo último que recuerdo.

Lentamente abro mis ojos, tengo sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, esta vez yo… ¡Yo la estoy besando!

Prácticamente estoy sobre ella, no me importa si alguien nos vé, o las consecuencias de este "enfermizo "amor. Me retiré, y me tapé la boca, no sé por qué lo hice, pero fué una reacción natural.

Judy me miró asustada, pero a los segundos, cambió su mirada por una maliciosa.

-Eres un zorro muy desesperado ¿No? –

Me encogi de hombros.

-Creo- me froté el cuello, lo tengo mojado de sudor, igual que mi frente, y me preguntaba por qué hace mucho calor.

-Supongo que… - ella toma la palabra – Es una… ¿Relación? –

Yo asenti. – Sí, creo, una relación –

Me olvidé de todo, incluso de mi ansiedad. Ya me sentía muy bien.

 _Y así es como empieza un lindo y extraño amor._

(…)

-Entonces, este va aquí, y este otro lo paso por debajo- me interesé por el trabajo de Judy, quise ayudarla a bordar más de sus bufandas.

-Sí, ya vas entendiendo – me felicita cuando, después de 26 intentos fallidos logré finalmente terminar una línea.

-¿Y tú sección qué hará? – me pregunta.

-La verdad, no me llama la atención estas cuestiones, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte aunque no seamos compañeros –

Ella volvió a sonreír, me da mucho gusto sólo que lo haga, lo disfruto como un espectáculo muy especial solo para mi.

A veces, mi corazón me obliga a hacer cosas fuera de lo común, y no me arrepiento pues caso contrario, mi vida sería tan aburrida. Finnik dice que estoy cambiando, y está muy equivocado, me gustaría que él también hiciera lo mismo.

Ah, hablando de él, le confese de que no voy a seguir vendiendo a su lado si se mete con marihuana o cualquier otro tipo de cosas que nos atraigan problemas , sé que comercializar ilícitos es una forma de ganar la vida, pero una regla es no pasarse de la raya, y Finnik lo está haciendo. Yo por eso busqué algún otra manera, decidí usar un viejo truco que aprendí de mi tío: multiplicar la pasta. ¿Cómo? Hay una heladería propiedad del padre de Jumbeaux, un elefante del tercer año. Vende unas Popsicle estupendas para revender a mejor precio. Claro, Finnik no lo ha tomado muy bien, pero entiendo su necesidad por el dólar.

De pronto, Judy detuvo su bordado, casi de inmediato le llamé la atención.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto y me respondió sin mirarme.

-Nick… ¿Qué crees que… digan…? –

-¿Los demás? – le completé.

-No… nuestros padres, cuando se enteren o… -

También me detuve a analizar tal evento, en serio, no lo había imaginado. Quizá pasé largo rato perdido en mis pensamientos, porque cuando menos sentí, ella me abrazó.

-No quisiera perderte, Nick- yo le correspondí.

-Ya veremos luego – le indico. A partir de este momento le sugerí a Judy que mantuviera nuestro amor en secreto, todo lo que pudiera, hasta que llegue el día de revelarlo.

(…)

Pasaron los días. Se llegó el final del año lectivo, me sentí muy desanimado pues, ya no volvería a ver a "zanahorias " por un buen rato. Así le llamo, supongo que ya quedó como su apodo, sólo yo le puedo decir así, ella de vez en cuando me llama "Foxy " o "Dummy", yo me dejo, y me agrada que hayamos podido compartir varios gratos momentos el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, para mí ha sido muy poco, irónicamente veo los últimos días del año tan largos para volver a verle.

En múltiples ocasiones pensamos en vernos a escondidas, pero la granja de los Hopps está muy lejos como para ir y venir pronto. Las únicas veces que puedo salir es con Finnik y Duke, no puedo estar afuera sin pretexto. Además, si salgo ¿Cómo me deshago de estos dos tontos?

Cada segundo que no estaba con ella era pura soledad. La fiesta de despedida fué genial. Ahorramos $140 con Finnik vendiendo cosas viejas que sacamos de la casa de una anciana que falleció hace una semana, nosotros le ayudabamos en lo que necesitaba.

En fin, fuimos al centro comercial a comprar un par de atuendos para la ocasión, quería lucir bien para Judy.

En la tienda de ropa compré un traje completamente negro, una corbata roja y un sombrero de copa, creo que lo exageré pues llamé la atención de mi amiguito.

-¿Por qué tan esmerado en tu apariencia?- me pregunto.

-¿Que no puedo verme bien esta noche? – respondí ajustado mi corbata, y él me replicó.

-Nunca te había visto tan ocupado con eso- se detuvo a pensar - ¿Se trata de una chica? –

Esa bendita pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua helada – Puede ser – contesté para quitármelo de encima.

Sinceramente no me imagino lo que Finnik puede decir cuando la cuente lo de Judy.

Luego, fuimos a por zapatos nuevos. Para la siguiente vez, o sea el último año, pensamos ahorrar aún más para celebrar nuestra salida del instituto. Por ahora me conformo con algo simple y barato. También tenemos que guardar algo para la cena, lamento hacer esto pero voy a mentir a Finnik para irme con Judy, la invitaré a cenar.

Así pues, con nuestros trapos nuevos fuimos a casa a esperar, tenemos que estar en la escuela a las cinco.

Le envié un mensaje a Judy para preguntar si iba a hacer algo después de salir, a lo que me contestó que no, pero tenía que regresar a casa en cuanto acabe la fiesta. ¿Eso me detuvo? Claro que no…

Cuando se llegó la hora, salí de casa bien vestido y a paso ligero. Tenía $40 para el resto de la noche, quería demostrar a Zanahorias todo mi amor de una forma especial, nada de clichés, apuesto a que ella no se espera una sorpresa así. Es una forma para que no me olvide durante el tiempo que no nos veremos. Vale la pena.

(…)

Ya son las cinco y media, todavía no veo a Judy, pero sé que está aquí, pues he visto a sus seis hermanas, cuando una falta, todas lo hacen, es raro, pero curioso. Sin embargo, el tiempo está pasando y me empieza a incomodar, Finnik me hablaba acerca de vainas que en serio no me interesaban, pero yo fingia escucharle.

Fué entonces cuando a mi vista cruzó :una preciosa coneja de vestido celeste adornado con brillos, y las orejas recogidas en una cola.

Ella me vió y me hizo señas para ir allá. Le dije a Finnik que iba al baño, y así me desprendí de él. Nos salimos de la escuela.

-Wow, te ves… - no encontraba palabras para describir, ella se rió por mi tartamudeo.

-Aw, gracias, tu también te ves bien, Nick- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Me limito a describir los sucesos de las siguientes horas, no es importante relatar que me la pasé evadiendo a Finnik y fingiendo que no pasaba nada, aunque por dentro deseaba enormemente abrazarla sin importar lo que digan todos.

Basándome en tal analogía, me acerqué más a _Zanahorias_ con la intención de ser correspondido,también espero que ella haga lo mismo, que no tenga miedo de las críticas.

Le rodee con el brazo, sentí que me miró, y yo la acaricié para indicar que estoy seguro de lo que hago. Y perfectamente entendió el gesto, lentamente también se acercó hasta compartir nuestro amor y calor. Sentí que el suelo desapareció y quedamos flotando en el aire, fué asombroso un sentimiento así.

Aparte, seguimos el ritmo de la música lenta y suave, como si fuera un arrullo. Una lágrima salada corrió por mi mejía y me adelanto a secarla antes de que manche mi traje…


End file.
